Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Infinite Frontier
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Infinite Frontier (PRLG 3, Abbrieviated as PRLG: IF) is an upcoming Fan FIlm inAnthony Marsh, Jr s' initial Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan Film Series, based on the 7th Season of Power Rangers of the same name. It will be the third and final installment of Marsh's trilogy of fan films based on Lost Galaxy of the 2010s era and will be a sequel to Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena . It is the second, but first'' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan film made during the Hasbro Era of the franchise (and will be the only film of the Marsh-Verse in the era), after Hasbro aquired all rights to the franchise in mid-2018, the first fan film to now use the 2018 Hasbro ''Power Rangers logo and it will be the only Marsh-Verse PRLG fan film originally set for a release in 2020, but due to production delays in 2019 it is now pushed for a 2021 release. '' ''Filming initiially began March 2019 and was intended to conclude in November or December 2019. Accordingly, production is being reset and will restart in early 2020 and conclude its filming at the end of the same year. It is made to commemorate the 20th Anniversary of [https://power-rangers-lost-galaxy-fanfilm-series.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Lost_Galaxy Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ]. Unlike the previous two PRLG Marsh-Verse fan films, this film will be a major turning point in the series as it will be perhaps the darkest Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan film Marsh has ever done in over a decade, as it is described as "the Avengers: Infinity War ''of Power Rangers." On February 15, 2019, during pre-production, Marsh announced on his social media that he had canceled initial plans for Infinite Frontier (original working title: ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Legends of Destiny) to be a remake adaptation of Power Rangers: Super Megaforce, which adapted the 2011 Super Sentai series,'' Kazoku Sentai Gokaiger'', while has a hybrid of his fan-fic version of Lost Galaxy to complete the trilogy almost making it the first Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan film to be a hybrid of two existing Power Rangers series. He later decided to take concepts and inspiration from the 2017 Super Sentai series [https://power-rangers-lost-galaxy-fanfilm-series.fandom.com/wiki/Uchu_Sentai_Kyuuranger Uchu Sentai Kyuuranger ] instead. 'Production ' TBA 'Premise' Immediately after the events of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena, the Marsh-Verse Galaxy Rangers go to war with The Maverick Armada , led by Emperor Xaviax , a powerful mad emperor bent on annihilating every Galaxy Ranger to ever exist and destroying the last remains of Terra Venture as the Rangers and Terra Venture embark on its final frontier in The Lost Galaxy. 'Characters' As with previous films, all of the characters in the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan Film series are mount boarded puppets and voiced by Marsh. 'Rangers' 'Legendary Galaxy Rangers' More Rangers coming soon. 'Allies ' TBA 'Villains ' 'Zords' 'Arsenal ' *Quasar Sabers, primary weapons of the Galaxy Rangers *Lights of Orion Armor *Magna Defender Blaster 'Ships' *Terra Venture Mark II *The Maverick Armada Warships 'Continuity ' A spin-off film, Trakeena: The Insectile Queen of Darkness , takes place hours before the events of'' Infinite Frontier and immediately after the events of ''The Wrath of Trakeena. 'Notes ' 'External Links' Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Marsh-Verse Category:Marsh-Verse Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Infinite Frontier Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan Film Series